


唱片

by 7929



Category: Toaru Majutsu no Index | A Certain Magical Index
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:34:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25303876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/7929/pseuds/7929
Summary: 大概讲的是加速器小时候的事，都是非常不健全的情节
Kudos: 3





	唱片

**Author's Note:**

> 本篇主要是原创角色
> 
> 后续会涉及儿童色情，所以请谨慎观看
> 
> PS : 加速器已经朝着正确的世界前进多久了我居然还在写他过去那些破事而且还要写很久wtm……

A面

阿久津今年三十岁，不大不小的年纪，偶尔会被周围人问“打算什么时候交女朋友”，五年前来到学园都市然后做了一名心理医生——或者说，精神科研究员，尽管他觉得自己接触过的大部分人都需要好好看个病，但遗憾的是阿久津需要应对的工作大部分是刺激送过来的实验个体——不好意思，我是说那些学生和孩子们的精神让它达到更不稳定的状态，这有违他毕业时宣誓的守则，不过幸好他从来没把那些东西放在心上过。

由此您可以稍微看出一点阿久津的道德观似乎并不是很好，但跟其他研究者来说也还没到多丧心病狂的地步，这点区别大概源于他对科学并没有多么高的热诚，只是一个普通的，被沉浸在黑暗中却也无意反抗的男人。

不过今天他的工作稍微有那么点不同，可能要用上他很久不干的本职工作，听到工作安排时他条件反射地应了声，然后突然反应过来，大概是五年来头一次质疑他的上司，问道，“不好意思？”

“缓解本次实验个体的精神压力尽可能使之趋于稳定，下午一点会有人带你去见他，还有问题吗？”

“谢谢，那资料......”

“一会儿会有人送过去。”

阿久津微微鞠了一躬，像任何一个普通而谦卑的下属退出了办公室，他的内心有种莫名的激动和惶恐，心里隐隐地对这个没有见过面的[患者]有一点期待——他工作这么久的第一个患者，所以他打开资料前甚至难得带了一点虔诚的心态把桌子稍微收拾了一下。

他的小患者，阿久津近乎是带着愉悦的心情想着不久之后的会面，12岁，多好的年纪，在那个地方待到这个年纪才疯，他的小患者是个多了不起的人物——Accelerator，您瞧，连代号都与众不同，阿久津稍微地，有那么一点骄傲的想法，而我是他的医生，心理医生，这个可爱的，了不起的，与众不同的小怪物。

假如那些资料里有更详实的信息记载了这位小患者的数据，指破坏力的方面，或许阿久津不会这么，至少这初次见面会以这么兴奋的心情：一个因目睹了无数尸体经受了无数恶意进行了数次不人道实验而出现心理问题的小孩子和一个可以不费力就能对抗一支现代军队的小孩子是完全不同的。

这又是研究员没有良心的一个证明，他们连对象的危险性都没有告知，这个时候一方通行（Accelerator）可还没那么有名。可怜的阿久津，他以为他要去安抚一只疯癫的野猫，但他面对的是被逼到绝境的幼虎，它要咬断人的喉咙并不是多困难的事。而他到现在都没有察觉——即使他们见了面！阿久津摆出了他所认为的最和善亲切的笑容，事实也不错，如果他这副表情去幼儿园，想必很快会成为最受欢迎的幼师。无论怎么说，他的专业技术还不错，但他万万不该没注意到这个瘦弱的，单薄的，表情平静的孩子身上所散发出来的危险性。

而值得夸奖的是他察觉到了他的小患者的绝望感，很好，阿久津再次为自己的敏锐（？）骄傲，我找到了他的病根，虽然只有一部分。于是他向一方通行身后的人示意要进行单独接触，于是很快这个屋子就只剩下他们两个。

阿久津带着和善的笑容和温柔的语调尝试与他的小病人搭话，可除了一句“我以为你已经看过资料了”外什么都没得到，然后这个始终平静表情的男孩自顾自地坐在了屋内唯一的椅子上。

他打量这个白色的孩子——用刻意营造出的低缓声音说到：“我比较希望听你跟我说。”

他说着的同时俯下身想伸手摸一下男孩白色的软篷篷的头发，但没来得及碰到就感受到了一股奇怪的反方向的力，接着他的右手就像煮熟了的面条软塌塌地耷拉下来。阿久津感到那里传来一阵尖锐地剧痛，但在他喊出下意识地痛呼之前他看到他的小患者仰起了头——他们离得很近，男孩的眼睛是红色的，实验室惨白的灯打过来，使得那血一样的颜色被稀释了些似的，展现出层层叠叠的颜色，深处是暗沉的赤色，与别处琉璃般闪着光的地方是不同的质地，阿久津与这双眼睛对视着，他自己的视线消失在最深处，那里面有一个缩小了的他的半身，穿着白大褂。

他在里面感受到了忧虑，或许只有一瞬间，或许是他看错了，但是他从这种忧虑中感受到了仿佛聆听了圣训的教徒才会有的救赎感——多么，多么可笑的感受，可是阿久津确确实实地被这双眼睛所包含的东西捕获住了，他没有发出任何声音，把那只软绵绵的右手揣进了兜里——天使，他空白的脑内突然出现了这个名词，主啊，我的主啊......

他脑内回响起在他久远的童年时期身为基督徒的母亲带自己去过的教堂里唱诗班颇神圣的歌声，那些穿着白色的袍子的孩子与眼前的病人重合在一起——是神的儿女，神的后嗣，是过着圣洁生活的人，是属灵的生命，是得胜的圣徒，阿久津把即将出口的痛呼生生咽了下去，他怕惊扰上帝喜悦的孩子。主啊......阿久津生平第一次承认了上帝的存在，当然他的母亲多年潜移默化的文化影响也不容忽视，但不得不承认这个孩子极大地冲击了他的认知——一个完全不愉快的会面，有时候人就是会这样奇怪，总之他自顾自地把这个可怜的心理状态岌岌可危的孩子当成了主的荣光的体现，他俯伏于前，他肃立，他体会主的荣美，他敬畏神。

阿久津把断了的右手悄悄塞进白大衣的外兜“我想......”他看着男孩皱着眉，额头前面挤出一个可爱的突起“我想我们下周会在我的诊疗室见面......只要你别说‘这个’......？”他抬了下右臂示意。

“...我不明白。”

“我是医生。”阿久津用了平生最好的演技，把这句话说得正气凛然，好像他真是什么靠谱善人一样，“是你的心理医生。”

“你可以信任我，我发誓我绝不会背叛。”

他冲着男孩眨眨眼睛，露出极温和的笑容。

“我发誓。”


End file.
